Youta
by mollyhinto
Summary: Youta is a young child with a correlation to Tsunade. The necklace. Read to see how this story unfolds for Youta and Tsunade. Tsunade/OMC Please R&R! Means a lot to me as this is only my second story!


Chapter 1: Matte Iru

**A/N: Hello, everyone! This is a story I decided to write to take a small break from "Eiichi". I hope you enjoy even though it was conceived on impulse.**

I've been waiting a long time for this day to come.

I couldn't help but burst with excitement on the inside. I knew my dreams were not dreamt in vain.

I sat idly in the Hokage building, swaying my feet, as this chair was simply too large. I enjoyed playing with it. I'd toss my feet back and forth, scratch at its wood frame, and jump from it to place myself on it once again. I grew overly excited and consequently loud until the secretary hushed me.

It surprised me and I fell from the chair, earning another irritated gesture from the secretary. I quickly gathered myself to sit upright in the chair. After a few minutes, my regime failed and my attention was diverted to playing once again.

My necklace hung low from my neck. I'd worn it since my birth. It was bestowed upon me by my mother shortly before she passed by disease. I cherished it as the memento of my late mother.

The hallway was slightly dimmed though it was sunny outside. They should open a window to let in some sunshine. Sunshine like my name. "Youta" is Japanese for sunshine and positivity. It was also given to me by my mother.

I'd been invited. They said they wanted to see my father and I. He'd already gone inside. I was told to wait until I was summoned.

I'd anticipated this day. If today was the "day", I would be placed on a three-man squad. I'd trained and studied hard to graduated from the academy early. To continue the legacy of my parents. I'd hoped that my suspicions were not false.

I'd yet to be given my very own hitai-ate, for my graduation was postponed. I was told my scores, intellectual and physical, were yet to be accounted for and judged, for I was quite young. I was here, at the Hokage Building, for that very purpose. Though something told me there was more to know.

"Youta!" the secretary called my name, catching me in my thoughts. "I've called you several times!" She flicked her hair over her back and motioned for me to go inside the Hokage's office. A ninja had come from the Office (probably on the Hokage's orders) to finally summon me.

I turned and stood from the chair that had entertained me for the past thirty minutes. I walked in the hallway which led to the double doors of the Office. I carefully turned its knobs and pushed the door open. I peaked my head inside to speculate.

Ninja of every kind populated the room. Jonin, Chunin, and even ANBU stood facing me. I also noticed two of the Village Elders, Danzo Shimura and Homura Mitokado. They stared at me in a kind of speculation. It confused me.

The Third Hokage beckoned me inside with a gentle gesture. He was dressed in his Hokage robes. I painstakingly entered the room and closed the double doors behind me.

I walked beside my father who stood at attention in front of the Hokage's desk. I tugged at his pant leg.

"What's going on?" I asked in earnest curiosity. He hushed me and I turned to listen to the Third.

"Youta, I am sure you must be a bit confused," he began, his voice deep.

"Yes, Hokage-Sama," I nodded.

"We have gathered your father and yourself and all of these people for a very special announcement," the Third continued.

My father glanced down at me, clutching me to his side.

I listened.

"Youta we are please to inform you that you will become a ninja of the Hidden Leaf, effective immediately," he informed me.

I smiled and laughed in glee.

I grew excited, though seemingly too soon.

"Although there is another matter concerning you with which we must discuss," the Third said.

My heart dropped in worry and my father clutched me tighter to his leg.

This was all very perplexing.

"Youta, I do believe your father has explained you the past behind that necklace around your neck. Is that true?" he asked.

I nodded once again.

"Yes Hokage-Sama"

"Then you understand the impertinence of your possessing of it," Danzo spoke up in a kind of anger. An anger directed toward me. I was afraid.

"Danzo, if you would please allow me," the Third said in a gentle tone, calming me. Danzo submitted.

"Youta, your mother gave you the pendant shortly before her death. Yes?" the Third removed himself from his desk and walked towards me.

"Yes, this is what I am t-told, Hokage-Sama," I stammered slightly, still disturbed by Danzo's outburst.

"Well, Youta, as it was given to you, it was given to your mother," I believed the Third repeated my name in an effort to familiarize himself with me. To establish a sort of comfort and hopefully honesty. I'd read about it during my days at the Academy. It was an interrogation technique.

"The one who gave it to her is called Tsunade, she is one of the three great Sannin,"he spoke, "and it has come to our attention that she now seeks to retrieve it from you."

"She wishes to take it back? So what does this mean?" I questioned, removing myself from my father's grip, growing suddenly headstrong to know my cherished possession would be stolen from me.

"This means, Youta, that she will be coming to retrieve it. She is on her way now"

I objected. The shinobi surrounded stood motionless and quiet.

"This cannot happen! She does not have the right, after all these years to take my mother's only memento from me!" I shouted. My father shushed my voice level.

"I am afraid, Youta, that this is inevitable" the Third Hokage spoke.

"There is nothing we can do," my father spoke for the first time since my arrival.

**A/N: This is my second published story on Fanfiction! I hope it came out well! PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
